


He Was Dead to Begin With

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Delighting in Your Radiance 2017 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: HannibalHallow, Jekylls, M/M, Magical Creatures and Beings, Season 1 Cases With a Twist, Un-Dead, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: 'Will sighs. Really he’s known for a while that Jack Crawford had it in mind to track him down and recruit him to his little team of specials. It’s not that he’s against the idea per se he just doesn’t really mix well. He glances round the auditorium as his students beat a hasty retreat. No one wants to get up in Agent Crawford’s grill, for all that he is the head of Behavioural Sciences.“That might require me to be sociable?” he tries,But Jack Crawford isn’t having any of it. He just steps closer into Will’s space and adjusts his damn glasses of all things. Will would quite like to growl but he knows how that goes. So he keeps his big trap shut.'Hannibal Season 1 - The Vampires and Werewolves Variant!





	He Was Dead to Begin With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salty_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Scribe/gifts).



> The first of fifteen (omgg) new stories for those wonderful people who backed the Radiance Kickstarter 'Delight' Level. Thank you!! The stories are linked as a series (and in a collection), so if you fancy it you can subscribe to the whole lot and as each one posts they'll just turn up in your in-box! Easy. 
> 
> There's a range of styles (fluff, humour, horror, fantasy, and trope), seasons (1,2,3 and post TWOTL, and SOTL too), canon compliant and AU (can we say coffee shop?), favourites (souls marks, ABO), and lots of wonderful characters (at least two Wendigos).
> 
> Each backer bid for a minimum of 1000 words of fic. Of course the prompts are just too good to only give them 1000 words. Bring the noise! This one has thirteen chapters.
> 
> This one is based off a wonderful prompt from SaltyScribe... awesome job my friend. Just awesome. I hope I do it justice.

Will sighs. Really he’s known for a while that Jack Crawford had it in mind to track him down and recruit him to his little team of specials. It’s not that he’s against the idea per se he just doesn’t really mix well. He glances round the auditorium as his students beat a hasty retreat. No one wants to get up in Agent Crawford’s grill, for all that he is the head of Behavioural Sciences.

“That might require me to be sociable?” he tries,

But Jack Crawford isn’t having any of it. He just steps closer into Will’s space and adjusts his damn glasses of all things. Will would quite like to growl but he knows how that goes. So he keeps his big trap shut.

..................

The team is actually ok, Price is a Jekyll and it takes a fair amount to provoke him to his Hyde side, Bev Katz who actually seems alright is some kind of witch and Brian Zeller, who frankly looks annoyed that Will is the new recruit, is a walking dead. A zombie maybe. Will tries not to smirk. He wonders how often the guy’s been called ‘Zombie Zeller’ and whether that’s been to his face or not. He might give it a try if Zeller really pisses him off. 

At least there isn’t another werewolf. That would go badly for sure. The final member of the team is Dr Fuller, a vampire, of course. Why are the bloody vampires always doctors? The reformed sort of vampire at least? It seems to be a thing. And of course part of his role is to keep an eye out for Will. Vampires and werewolves? Also a thing. 

Fuller is affable and Will tries for moderately friendly, nothing too much, but it’s quickly clear that the team is one of those teams that like to ‘include’ people. Actually he’s a bit worried that one of them might be responsible for the ‘you don’t have to be mad to work here but it helps’ stickers in the small break room they share with two other teams. Jimmy Price sees him looking,

“Not us I’m glad to say. That’s the cryptoids next door. Or the celestial beings three doors down. We wouldn’t put something like that up on the wall.”

He pauses and grins,

“We’re much too old school for that. Coffee?”

Will nods, and maybe anticipates some kind of hazing over the next few days. If they’re that kind of team.

He’s pleasantly surprised. Brian Zeller is a little anxious about Will’s lunar cycle and how bad he’s likely to get and what they need to do if he has a ‘thing’. Will tries to find out what kind of witch Bev is, and Jack laughs at the quiet asides that Dr Fuller makes throughout every briefing and scene they visit.

The girls though? The first data on a new case starts to trickle in and all the banter and friendly chatter goes straight out the window. Crawford gathers them all together,

“Alright? You’ve all seen what we’ve got? Any ideas?”

There’s a lot of humming and ha-ing and really not much to go on though Will faintly wonders ‘Wendigo’. But he’s new to the team and maybe he ought to read up on them first, or talk to the cryptoids next door, so he keeps his mouth shut. And aint that gonna come back and bite him later?

And despite what looks like it might be the start of a serial, it’s all a bit of an anti-climax that first couple of weeks and then? Well, shit.

....................

The team look down at their erstwhile colleague, Jimmy doesn’t quite reach out to nudge Dr Fuller with a toe but it’s a close run thing,

“I really do think he’s dead.”

Brian leans over Dr Fuller’s body, still and pale against the backdrop of a red velvet couch in the living room of his own apartment.

“Properly dead? How can you tell?”

Will can’t help but mutter,

“The stake through the heart is a bit of a giveaway.”

There’s a pause, Brian glances up at him,

“I thought that was just a myth?”

Will makes a face back at him,

“Doesn’t look very mythic right now.”

Bev looks round the room,

“You know, it looks like he was entertaining. Dinner for two? Nice dessert. Wine in the decanter.”

She pauses then,

“I think it’s wine.”

Jack Crawford joins them. He’d been rather fond of Dr Fuller and they’ve worked together a good long while. He frowns when Will says,

“I hate to say it but I think it was an actual steak dinner?”

The other four look at him, it’s not the funniest thing to say (it really is thinks Will, but ok, maybe in other circumstances, if they didn’t know the victim). Jack doesn’t quite snarl, but it’s close.

“Yeah? What makes you think that?”

Will indicates the plates, and the very sharp knives. Jack shrugs,

“All right then. Damn. I’ll have to talk to Dr Bloom.”

All the team brighten. Dr Bloom? Everyone likes Dr Bloom. She’s alright. Just for a moment Will wonders if he might have hit lucky, if Dr Bloom joins the team? Well, for a vampire she’s pretty sweet, and probably under 100, and well, just quite nice thanks. He smiles, until Jack continues,

“She’s bound to know someone. And I’m damned if we’re asking Frederick Chilton to consult again.”

Will looks around at the sudden stillness in the group. Apparently no one wants Dr Chilton. And sure he does run the Baltimore State Hospital for the Cryptologically Insane. And it is well known that it’s not a nice place to end up if you’re a magical or mythical creature of any kind. But apart from that? Well, Will’s never met the guy, what does he know?

Jack sighs again,

“As well as finding his replacement. We’ll have to find out who actually killed Fuller. For real. This time. Damn. Vampire murders are a pain.”

No one says anything. The Vampire Wars are mostly a thing of the past but the fragile balance of egos and power within the different families is hard to navigate. And if this is the start of something? 

................................................

 

It’s a few days later when Will gets a call from Agent Crawford. It’s the kind of call that brooks no dissent and Will just knows it’s going to be about his new ‘minder’ who will for sure also be the team’s new vampire.

When Will knocks on the door the man sitting opposite Jack is wearing disarmingly simple clothes, has nice floppy hair, and has a pair of cheekbones that could probably cut up multiple nice steak dinners, and more besides. Will looks at him through the glint of his glasses, damn, he looks like he’s pretty tall, and those eyes? Maybe a kind of maroon (which means he’s fed lately), and his hands? Will tries not to stare. The hands thing. Damn. 

Dr Lecter turns and smiles and then he opens his mouth and Will remembers all the reasons why Werewolves and Vampires are a thing. Because? That voice? THAT VOICE. Will shivers, and gets all flustered. Well, Dayum.

.........................


End file.
